


Back at you, Bobcat

by Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Companionable Snark, Episode: s03e02 far from home, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Paul does crazy things, reckless maniacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery/pseuds/Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery
Summary: Missing scene for Episode Far From Home. Paul’s journey out of the Jefferies Tube after fixing the blown relay. He needs a little help and encouragement and maybe a little bit of snark.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Back at you, Bobcat

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy. This is un-beated so errors are mine.

_Back at you, Bobcat._

_Bobcat?_

_I don’t know. I’m on drugs._

There was a long moment of silence and no movement from the Jefferies Tube where Paul had just repaired the blown relay. 

“Paul, I think it’s time you got out of there,” Hugh spoke into the PADD where he could see the other man’s pained face on the screen.

Paul groaned and shook his head, “I’m good here. I think I’ll sleep here.” He took a ragged breath as a surge of pain washed over his chest.

“That’s not going to work for me. I need to take a look at that scar.” Hugh tried to remain calm because he did not want to worry Paul that the bleeding could be more than the scar splitting or there was a slim chance of reinjuring the internal damage done the shard that had impaled him.

“You just want to see me with no shirt on.” The injured scientist was stalling as it hurt too much to move. Paul was well on his way to convincing himself that a Jefferies Tube was a comfortable place to move into.

“Do you think I want to see that? But you shouldn’t really stay in there much longer.” Jett chimed in and shrugged off Hugh’s disapproving glare.

“That’s not helping,” Hugh said in a low hiss before turning his attention back to the king of stubbornness. “You make it sound like I didn’t see that a few hours ago or that it’s not something I’m ever going to see again.” He joked, but regretted the last part feeling it probably was not the right time for that kind of joke.

Paul rolled his eyes at Hugh’s lame attempt at a joke, “Now you are punishing me again.” He slowly stared to crawl backward but was only able to go a short way before something in his shoulder felt as if it was about to be pulled apart. Paul cried as as the pain intensified to the point of nearly passing out.

Hugh quickly grabbed the PADD from Jett as he heard Paul cry out.

The two showed a knowing look and Jett wanted to make some smart comment, but she bit her tongue for now. The concern was clearly written on the doctor’s face and witty banter was not appropriate.

“Paul, I know you are in a lot of pain but I can’t come up there to help you. You are going to have to do this on your own. I know you can do it.” Hugh did his best to try to sound as reassuring as possible.

Paul could only manage a few grunts and whimpers as he made his way out at a snail’s pace.

“Slow shallow breaths.” Hugh knew deep breaths would only cause more pain. “Just listen to my voice. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. It’s going to be okay. Take it nice and slow. I’ll be here waiting for you.”

“Have you ever thought of becoming a motivational speaker?” Jett suggested to Hugh. “Your voice has a very soothing tone.”

Paul managed to laugh for a few seconds before the pain became too much. “For once I agree with you. Does that mean something bad is going to happen?”

“If I could see your face I can imagine the horror written on it, but the doc here has co-oped the PADD.” Reno could not help but to egg the cranky scientist on. It was all in good fun after all.

“Stop stalling and keep moving.” Hugh laughed and then turned to Reno, “Don’t encourage him.”

Paul smirked when he heard that Hugh was the only one that could see him. He looked straight at the drone and mouthed, “I love you.” He did not want to hear the guaranteed gagging sounds from Jett over his mushy declaration.

“I know. Me too.” Hugh touched Paul’s face on the screen and smiled. “You’re almost here. I can hear you getting close.”

It was another minute, but to Hugh it felt more like five minutes until Paul’s feet started to emerge from the access hatch. He put the PADD down and moved to the bottom of the ladder just in case Paul slipped and Hugh would be there to catch him.

Paul found every step down the laddercomplete agony when he put his arms over his head. It felt as if the pectoral muscles were being stretched beyond their limits. He had made it down only a few rungs when he stopped and dropped his left arm to his side, gripping the ladder tightly with his right. “I can’t do this,” Paul gasped pressing his forehead into the metal of the ladder rung and began to hyperventilate.

“I got you,” Hughwent into full doctor mode, ignoring the the worried partner side that wanted to take over. “I know you are in a lot of pain, Paul. I’m right here. I can’t treat you with you up there. We’ve got to get your breathing under control. Here’s what you need to do.” Hugh spoke softly and calmly despite the anxiety he was feeling inside. He wasn’t sure what was wrong but hoped it was only pain related because he could easily treat that as soon as Paul got off the ladder.

“Breathe in through your nose and out through pursed lips. You can do this, babe.”

Paul did as instructed and then it didn’t take long for his breathing to return to nearly normal. “You’re the best. I don’t think I can use my left arm.”

“I know I am.” Hugh responded cheekily. “Just use your right. I’m here to catch you if you fall.”

Paul nodded and slowly continued his way down the ladder his legs shaking with each step. He was pretty sure he was about fall and injure himself and Hugh.That was the last thing he wanted.

“Just a little more.” Hugh reached up and helped Paul down the rest of the way. He was relieved when Paul had two feet on the ground and Hugh immediately used the hypospray filled with neuroblocker.

Paul was about to complain about the shot to the neck, but a warm sensation began to spread through his whole body and the pain subsided to more manageable levels. _What did I ever do to deserve him?_

“Hi,” Paul said meekly as he turned to face his savior. _Please don’t kill me._

“Hi.” Hugh responded with a gentle smile, bringing his hand up to stroke his partner’s cheek. “Feeling better?” _You’re safe for today._

Paul nodded and leaned into Hugh’s touch. A contented sigh escaped his lips and a blush spread across his face. He turned hishead slightly to kiss Hugh’s palm.“Thank you.” For the first time in what felt like forever a genuine smile found its way onto Paul’s face. This was the first chapter of their new life story.

  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile, Stamets.” Jett smirked, knowing Paul was expecting a snarky comment. “It suits you.” She then turned to Hugh. “You just keep him smiling.” Jett tapped Hugh’s shoulder and left the couple to have a bit of privacy despite the chaos around them and so Hugh could do his doctor thing. 

_Good job for not screwing your second chance up. Those kids are going to be fine._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> Suggestions and help are also welcome.


End file.
